Will I Ever See You Again?
by ChoChangFan
Summary: About Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang. They were childhood friends, but things changed as time went by. Of course the follower of Lord Voldemort wouldn’t want his pure blood son hanging out with a half witch/half muggle girl whose parents are Aurors.
1. Dreaming of the Past

A/N: This is one of my first fan fictions, so there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry about that. The story is about Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang. They were childhood friends, but things changed as time went by. And of course, Lucius Malfoy wouldn't want his pure blood son hanging out with a half witch/half muggle girl whose parents are Aurors. Can these two gain back their friendship that they lost long? Or even better, would they become more? Will they be force to separate when Lucius commanded his son to go join the Dark Lord? Read and find out^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. people.  
  
+---------------+  
  
Chapter One: "Dreaming of the Past"  
  
+---------------+  
  
If I could only hear your voice  
Your words  
Your thoughts  
  
The morning comes without you with me  
The afternoon drags out  
Without you here  
The sun won't shine no more  
  
Wherever you are...  
Wherever you go...  
I'll be with you...  
I will always be...  
  
Just loneliness lives deep inside me  
And all that's left are memories in my mind  
I see your smile  
I hear your laughter  
I feel your kiss still linger on my lips  
  
--Selena's "Wherever You Are"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
*Dreaming*  
  
  
  
"Dracie! Come here quick!"  
  
"What is it C.C.? Father's not going to be happy with us playing in the dirt-"  
  
"Look! It got a boo boo on it! Can you heal it Dracie?"  
  
"C.C., you know I can't. Father wouldn't be please with it."  
  
"But you must! Look at the poor thing. It's dying."  
  
"I wish I could, but I can't.I'm sorry"  
  
Ever since I could remember, Draco Malfoy has always been afraid of his father. He wouldn't do anything that would be disapproved. But on that hot summer day when we were six years old, he made an excused. I never forgot that memory.  
  
"Please, please, for me. Look at the birdy, it's broken. Please."  
  
"Alright, but you are pushing the limit Miss. Chang."  
  
With a "whoosh" of his ward the bird became full of life again. It gave Draco a grateful stare and flew away.  
  
I was so happy that I could just kiss him. I soared myself on top of him and gave him a gigantic hug.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
I don't think he was happy about falling on to the dirt, but what did we know back then? Only that dirt was fun!  
  
"DRACO! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BEFORE?" That voice, every time we heard that voice we always knew who it was. That voice shocked our world.  
  
"Father.I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Before he could even finish, Lucius Malfoy dragged Draco by his ear and into the house.  
  
"Please! Don't hurt him, he didn't mean anything! It was my fault." I tried to catch up with them.  
  
"Shut your mouth girl! Run along now! My son does not need to hang out with a filthy blood like you!" Before I knew it, he shut the door in my face.  
  
  
  
*Out of the Dream*  
  
  
  
Aar, not again! I woke up from the sweaty dream. I've been having this same dream night after night. I'll be going back to Hogwarts in couple of hours now. It's probably because of the whole Lord Voldemort coming back to power why I've been looking back on the past. But I had never really been thinking of Draco for a long time. We went our own separate way after we started Hogwarts. Time just drifted our friendship further and further apart.  
  
I turned around to see the clock on my desk, it said 2:38am. I still have couple of hours before I have to get up. I just decided to swipe the whole Draco thoughts out of my head and went back to sleep. School is starting tomorrow, and I can't be worrying about anything or in my past, anyone right now..even if it is Draco Malfoy.  
  
+---------------+  
  
A/N: What do you think of the story so far? Please give me a review. I don't mind flames. They make me want to get better:D LOL. I'll try to add the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	2. Here You Are Again

A/N: Thank you so much to everybody who gave me a review^_^. I really really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. people.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
Chapter Two: "Here You Are Again"  
  
+---------------+  
  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
  
You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you  
  
I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world  
I found one love  
You're still you After all  
You're still you  
  
--Josh Groban's "You're Still You"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
Getting to the Platform 9 ¾ was not an easy task. I had to push my way through the sea of people. My owl, Pop, sure didn't make that easy for me. When I thought that getting on the train would give me some rest, I had to deal with more problems.  
  
"Hey there filthy girl." I heard a voice from behind.  
  
That made me really mad. When I turned around I found myself in front of this older looking guy. He was big and scary looking. From the expressions on his face I could tell that he didn't like me very much.  
  
"What is your problem? I got a name you know!" I replied with anger.  
  
"You know what I mean. Our Lord is back to power and we'll get rid of your kind once and for all. And your stupid Aurors parents are coming down also." At that point steams were coming out of my ears.  
  
I was a no girly girl. With all my might I punched the idiot in his nose. He felt onto the small traveling aisle hallway of the train. All the students were in their own components so no one saw that has happened.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" He screamed with rage. I could tell that he didn't really like me that much right about then.  
  
When he got back on his feet, I saw that his nose was bleeding. Before I knew it, he shoved me against my component's door. My head took a hard knock. Didn't wait to see what he'd do next, I just kept kicking and hitting. For a second there I thought they actually worked, but see that he had a stronger part, he soon gained back his strength. Lastly, having enough of me he launched his big arm toward my neck.  
  
"YOU STUPID GIRL! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" I thought he was going to hit me, but instead he started pulling off my cloak. I was so frighten that I started screaming.  
  
As he was going to rip off my shirt, I found myself released. I later found my attacker being beaten by another person. The savior was on top hitting the guy none stop. I would of enjoy watching that scene if I wasn't scare that we would get in trouble.  
  
"Stop! That's though! Please stop it! DRACO! STOP! NOW!" I tried pulling the blonde boy up.  
  
His anger was surly speaking through his fists. The dreadful boy finally kicked Draco off of him.  
  
"What the hell Draco? I was just having some fun!"  
  
He gave the boy one hard knock and replied, "Fun?! I didn't find that fun at all! Taking advantage of a helpless girl.  
  
"Helpless? I wasn't helpless!" I wasn't helpless. I was fine. I didn't need his help at all. Thank you very much.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Are you protecting this bitch---?" There was a thumping noise, and then there was a boy lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Aar! Draco! Now look what you have done!" I spoke in astonish.  
  
Mr. Malfoy turned around toward me and gave me this 'I saved you and now you're yelling at me' sort of look.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied. That was all he had to say to me. On his toes, he went on his way.  
  
I wanted to tell his how appreciated I was of what he did. I really did. But my feet didn't seem to help me with that.  
  
Soon subsequently, my talkative friends found me.  
  
"Cho! There you are. We been looking everywhere for you. You won't believe what we saw. We saw that Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson, all over this guy and they were---" Finally, taking their precious time to stop talking and notice the down for the count body on the ground.  
  
"Who's that?" One of them asked.  
  
"No idea." I replied.  
  
"How come you look all mess up" Tieara asked.  
  
"I do? Really? I have no idea." I said with sarcastic in my voice.  
  
"Oh, alright. So, anyway, as were we saying. Pansy and this boy of hers were all making out like crazy. They looked like a dog that had just found a big bowl of bacon. He didn't really look like he was in the mood for snogging time, but she didn't seem to be giving him a choice. He was....*blah*..*blah*" I swear these people would still be talking even if they found out the Earth was on fire.  
  
They pushed me into the component and continue with their story of Pansy and her so called boyfriend.who ever he is. All I really care about was to find a way to tell Draco how much grateful I was of him. But some what my best friend's stare was getting to me. Ariel has been giving me this glare since the beginning. She knew there was more to the unconscious boy's story. She knew there was more to why I was looking untidy's story.  
  
Before I could continue with my thoughts, the train took a hard bump. Suddenly, all the lights on the Hogwarts Express went out.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
A/N: What do you think so far? Please review^_^ The more, the sooner I put up the next chapter. And just to tell you, the train didn't stop because of the Dementors, hehe. 


	3. An Object as Pure

A/N: Thank you so much to everybody who gave me a review^_^. I really really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. people.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
Chapter Three: "An Object as Pure"  
  
+---------------+  
  
Words have left us all alone  
And something's come between us  
To turn the fire cold  
Thoughts that chase you in the night  
Silently the storm  
The life from in your eyes  
And I remain alone, no matter who  
may try and take your place  
  
And I'll remember you  
The dreams we could of dreamed  
The tears I should have seen  
We used to say forever  
But I'll remember you  
Your pure and simple heart  
Your shadows painted dark  
I will always love you  
I'll remember you  
  
Summer rain to fallen snow  
We knew that it would last  
But there's no way to know  
It's such a storm that's in the sky  
quietly will pass, quietly we'll cry  
And here I stand, alone with every  
promise melted through my hands  
  
Oh, and I remain, alone no matter  
who may try and take your place  
  
I'll remember you....  
I'll remember you.....  
  
--Atlantic Starr's "I'll Remember You"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
"Aaarrr!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oops, sorry."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ooopss!"  
  
"We need light! Lumos!"  
  
"I'll go check out what happened." I said before started walking out.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Ariel insisted.  
  
The walkway on the train was extremely dark. There were students' voices everywhere. I guess no one really care to light up their wands. I suddenly felt Ariel's hand wrapped around my arm to spin me toward her.  
  
"Spill, now." She gave me a dirty look.  
  
"What? Oh, we don't have time to talk right now. I'll tell you later." There wasn't time for her to protest because out of the blue someone clashed into us.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" A shadowy figure yelled.  
  
"Oops, sorry." I apologized.  
  
Before we could continue our way we heard a loud noise coming out way. It sounded like some sort of chains. Sounded like someone who was being tie up by chains.and was running toward our way. All three of us didn't know what to say. You could hear the chains rubbing against once another louder and louder every second. For a second there was a complete silence aboard. But surely, that didn't last long.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" We heard a scream from couple of components in front of us.  
  
"Move! In there! NOW!" The shadowy figure before us pushed Ariel and me into the empty room to the right of us. The person suddenly lock the door and we were all stuck together in the small room.  
  
"You go genius. You pushed us into a closet. Bravo!" Did I tell you that Ariel was known for her sarcastic comments and attitude?  
  
"Shut up!" The person yelled at us to be quiet.  
  
I haven't notice the smell from the person before until that moment. I guess I was too busy wondering what was going on to realize it. But this person got this extraordinary sense. And then it hit me. There was only one person I know that wear this special cologne.  
  
  
  
*Memory*  
  
"MMmmmm. What is that smell?"  
  
"It's some sort of good smelly thing, I think. I brought it before we came here. You like?" Draco explained it to me as we were sitting in our own part of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
It was his first year to the new school and he was just seal with excitement. I was a year older than he was, so I knew what to expect. I was trying to calm him down the whole way there.  
  
"Do I ever? It smells so good." I pushed him toward me so I could get a good smell of it. The smell was just amazing. My nose wanted more and more of it. Didn't see anything wrong with it, I sniffed and sniffed my own through the scene on Draco.  
  
Out of no where Draco started laughing uncontrollable and pulled me off of him.  
  
"Cho! Don't do that." He gave me a weird look. I could tell by the corner of his mouth that he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Why not? C'mon! Let me smell it!"  
  
"No, you weird girl." Draco teased, parting himself away from me to other end of our section.  
  
It was so mean of him not wanting me to smell it. Knowing just exactly what would make him changes his mind; I started giving him this innocent pout.  
  
"Eerrrr.eerrrr.eerrr." To make it more interesting I threw in my cute puppy's noise.  
  
"You giving me that look won't make me change my mind.oh find. We'll make a deal. I promise to wear this cologne for you until I run out of it."  
  
"Eerrr.eeerrr..eeerrr."  
  
"FINE! Until I stop having feelings for you.."  
  
*Out of Memory*  
  
  
  
My mind got interrupted by the yelling and screaming near us. All of the sudden we heard a person felt to the ground in front of our door. The workers on the train were telling everybody to get back into their components and stay there until they could fix the situation.  
  
"I'm going out there to see what happen." I reached my hand out to the door knob.  
  
"No. You are going to stay right here." Draco argued. He putted his arm in front of me blocking the door to be open.  
  
Feeling that he was trying to boss my around I pushed him out of my way. Before I could open the door he gained back his strength and putted himself in front of the way.  
  
"Stop being so stubborn and do as I say. I know better." You could really see the anger upon his face even though there was very little light in the room.  
  
"Oookkk then. I'll just leave you two to fight this through. I'll just be over here by the corner planning out you guys' wedding. I'll be your maid of honor, right Cho?" Ariel started moving toward the corner of the closet.  
  
Both Draco and I turned around at the same time to give Ariel's this piercing look. Found my moment, I fought Draco for the door knob.  
  
"You haven't change a bit. You know? I said no, so go over there. Right now!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Spank me?"  
  
At that point we were eye to eye hoping that one of us would back out.  
  
"BANG!" The door was pushed open by a man.  
  
"Draco! Come with me." Lucius Malfoy spoked with hatred. He dragged Draco out of the closet.  
  
I couldn't tell where he took Draco to, because my eyes were on something else, or may I say someone else. On the floor in front of the closet's door was a man. He looked like a homeless person. He definitely needed a bath and some food. You could make out the outline of his bones through the skin. The guy was so skinny and dirty in his clothes and I felt so bad for him.  
  
"Who's that?" Ariel walked out of the closet viewing the body on the ground.  
  
"I don't know." I tried to lower myself down on the floor to get a good look.  
  
The guy scared us half to death when he raised his hand upon us. He was trying to speak, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.  
  
"Cho?....Est tat.you?" Those were the words that I could make out.  
  
"Cho! He knows your name!"  
  
"You're not the only one that is surprise by it." I was astonish on how he knew who I was.  
  
"Yes?" I finally found my voice.  
  
It looked like he was searching for something in his shirt's pocket. It seemed like hours, but in the end he hand me over an object. It looked like a beautiful golden locket on a fair chain. I didn't know what to say, I gripped my hand around it as he lay the locket in my hand.  
  
"Keep this with you. You must. Don't let them find it. You must not. An object that is as pure will only set him free. Object that is as pure will only set him free." The man was trying his hardest to speak, but each word seemed like it was the last.  
  
"What is this? What do you want me to do with it? Keep it from whom? Object that is as pure? This? What? I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are telling me. Set who free?" Ariel and I were both excuse. What in the world was this guy talking about?  
  
"An object that is as pure will only set him free."  
  
"Ok old man. We know 'An object that is as pure will only set him free' I think we need more info then some mumbo jumbo a mad man is telling us." Ariel was fed up. She was shaking him to say something else.  
  
"ARIEL! Stop that! Mr. could you please tell me some more. Mr.? Hello?" That was it. We knew he was gone. The body in front of us was now lifeless.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't really goodO_o I knew what I wanted, but it was really hard to write it down( Please review and tell me what you think^_^ 


	4. The Confront

A/N: Thank you so much to everybody who gave me a review^_^. I really really appreciate it. I know my grammar is bbaddd(, and I am so sorry about that O_o me=bad grammar, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. people.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
Chapter Four: "The Confront"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
I kept it inside for the longest time and I can't keep keeping it  
All this love that's inside of my heart  
Maybe it's safer not to say that I care  
Maybe this road won't lead me anywhere  
But if I don't tell you now  
I may never get the chance again  
To tell you that I need you, tell you what I'm feeling  
If I keep these feelings in  
And if I don't say the words  
How will you hear what's inside my heart  
How will you know then  
If I don't tell you now  
  
I'd do anything to be in your dreams and I can't stand standing by  
With this dream that's inside my heart  
Maybe I'm only gonna make a mistake  
And there's a chance maybe my heart will break  
  
How will you know you're inside my soul  
Oh it's driving me crazy  
Cause you don't see, you're the world to me  
I'm so afraid to see  
The way that I feel for you  
  
-- Ronan Keating's "If I Don't Tell You Now"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
"Miss Chang, can you please follow me to my office?" Professor Alore led me toward her office on the 3rd floor.  
  
I didn't know what she wanted to talk to me for. Could it be about what had happened on the train? Everybody had been talking it nonstop, but luckily no one knew about my encounter with that man. My thought was interrupted by the sound of the door closing behind me. Her office was quit small, but it was cozy. Around the room were moving pictures of her family and staff. Professor Alore went behind her desk to sit down. She put her hand forward to the empty seat in front of her table suggesting for me to take a seat.  
  
"As you might already, I teach Muggle Studies. It is a need for all the students to take at least three years of the course to graduate. You've been doing extremely well in my class, and I was wondering if you could please do me a favor?" She pleaded.  
  
I was feeling so grateful for having a teacher needing my help. I couldn't really think of why she would need my help for. But trying to be helpful I replied, "Well, of course. I would just a pleasure."  
  
Professor Alore gave me a big relief smile. She was around her 30s, but she looked like she was already in her 50s. You could tell by her hair. They changed from the beautiful light brown color to grayish.  
  
"I got a new student in my class for this year. And I don't think he'll do very well in it. Don't get me wrong, I believe that all students have potentials, but this one is going to be hard to get through. It would be so lovely of you if you can tutor him, and possibly help him to understand the Muggle Studies more. This will be an easy task for you, because you have some muggle blood. Starting tomorrow after his last class, I would love it if you can please go to the library to meet Mr. Draco Malfoy and start the studying." That was it. She just kicked me in the stomach.  
  
"What? Draco Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? The blonde, blue, Slytherin, Seeker, 5th year Draco Malfoy? Oh, please Professor. I can't do that. I'm so sorry." I mean I couldn't do it. I can't stand Draco, and she expected me to do that for her? Nnnoooo. But I Felt pretty guilty after seeing the sad and shock look upon my teacher's face.  
  
Yea, yea, yea, I gave in to her. She talked me into taking the job, and I had to go through with it. Argh!  
  
After leaving her office I really didn't want to go celebrate in the Great Hall, so I decided just to go to my dormitory.  
  
"Watch where you're going you silly girl!"  
  
"I'm so sorry." I apologized. I guess I wasn't really looking because I was in such a hurry.  
  
"You again? Man! What does a person have to do around here to get away from you?" Draco said. He had that nasty grin upon his face again. For some reason tonight his gray-blue eyes were shining more bright.  
  
The last thing I need right now is to get into another argument with him, so I tried not to let my anger elevate. Without caring I brush passed him and continue walking.  
  
"Leaving so soon? I thought you would like to slap me around some more. I think your stupid posse are waiting for you. They want to kiss your ass some more. " Draco said with a silly laugh.  
  
I stopped in my short track and turned back. I knew that I had to stand up against him. Soon enough I slowly walk toward him. Our body was about half a foot from each other when I slowly lift up my head to look into his eyes to slowly sound out each of my replied, "Pppiissssss oooffff, Draco. Go do us all a favor and curse yourself, please."  
  
From the look on his face, I could tell that he wasn't happy at what I just said to him. Before I knew it, he grabbed my arm. As Draco was pulling on my arm he shoved me against him and said, "Look you! Don't act like a snob. I save you two times tonight and at least you can do is say thank you."  
  
After I got myself loose I realized that he was right. He did help me out twice and I did want to say thank you to him. But you know that I would act like I care, "You didn't do jack! But if you want to hear it, then fine.thank you. Happy now? Alright, good bye."  
  
As I was about 4ft away I could hear him say something under his breath, "You haven't change a bit."  
  
That sentence right there just made me want to say something to Draco that I always wanted to say. Before I could figure out how to react I screamed at him.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE RIGHT! I HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE TINY BIT!! BUT YOU KNOW WHO CHANGED? YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! DRACO MALFOY, CHANGED! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU ARE A COWARD! DO YOU HEAR ME! COWARD! YOU THREW EVERYTHING OUT THE WINDOW THAT WAS GOING GOOD FOR THE APPROVAL OF YOUR FATHER! COWARD!" I couldn't believe what I just said to him. He looked so sad, but he wasn't trying to show it. He knew he had to look tough. Without saying anything Draco turned around and started walking back to the Great Hall.  
  
But I didn't want him to walk off without hearing one more thing, "INCLUDING ME!"  
  
I think that one got to him, because for one moment he stopped and turned back around to face me. I really didn't want to be the one to show pain, but I knew that tears were raining from my eyes. The thing that surprised me the most was that Draco actually looked sorry for once.  
  
"YOU CHANGED! AND YOU THREW ME OUT THE WINDOW ALSO!" With that, I ran as far as my legs could take me.  
  
Things didn't go how I wanted to, because as soon as I finally got away I bumped into someone again. I guess this night wasn't mine night.  
  
"Cho? Are you crying? I'm sorry about Cedric, I know you must be feeling horrifying." Harry Potter asked me in concern. I guessed he wanted sometimes alone from the Great Hall too.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry. No, I'm not crying. But thank you for your concern. I think some dust just got in my eyes." I lied. "Alright, if you say so. I just have to tell you that I am terribly sorry about the whole Cedric thing. He was a great guy, and it was my fault that he died." He has a guilty look.  
  
I felt bad for Harry. It wasn't his fault that Cedric died. People thought he and I was a couple just because we went to the Yule Ball together, but we were just good friends. He was a good man, and I cried all summer after what had happened. But I knew that he was in a better place. I confronted Harry with my thought about it, and fortunately Harry understood. I would of love to talk with him more, but at that point I didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
"You must excuse me, Harry. I think I'm just really sleepy and need some rest." I finally pardoned myself from him.  
  
Before I left we made a plan to do some Quidditch practice together. It wouldn't be so bad to make a new friend. But one thing that I didn't get it was why he was all burning up on his face throughout our conversation.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
A/N: What do you think will happen? Cho/Harry.or Cho/Draco?! HEHE, wait and find out^_~ I have to apologize for the whole sappy crying thingy, eeerrrr. 


	5. The Locket

A/N: Thank you so much to everybody who gave me a review^_^. I really really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. people.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
Chapter Five: "The Locket"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
You've made up your mind  
We don't want the same thing  
And that we won't change things  
Wishing there were ways  
And there's no use staying together  
Nothing lasts forever  
That's what you say  
  
And that makes one of us not in love  
And that makes one of us who can't give up  
If you can walk away from the life we've made  
Then that makes one of us  
  
I still believe we've got something worth saving  
I keep hoping and praying for another chance  
You've held my heart and your gonna break it  
Cause you wanna make it  
A part of your past  
  
-- Alison Krauss "That Makes One Of Us"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
The first day of school went pretty normal. We didn't get that much homework in any classes.except of course Potions.  
  
My last hour was Divination, and I was dragging myself to the library to tutor Malfoy. But Ariel stopped me on my track to ask me some questions. I already told her about our history, but I guess she wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked  
  
"To go do Snape, you?" I teased her. Ariel knew exactly where I was going, and there was no need for her to ask.  
  
"How dare you? I thought we were best friends! You knew that I got a thing for Snape since the 1st year. HAHA! Not funny. You're going to be tutoring Malfoy, but don't forget what I've told you." My friend talked like she was my mother. She even had her hands on her hips to prove her point.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! You told me this thing over and over again for about google times, alright? But as I told you before, I-AM-NOT-GOING-TO-TRY-TO-GET- BACK.with DRACO MALFOY! So drop it. We had a little history and that was it. And just because I'm tutoring him doesn't mean anything bye it. So would you please pardon for I have something to insist it." Before I could give Ariel a chance to protest I bumped her out of my way and continue on my track.  
  
My best mate had been bugging me about the whole Draco Malfoy and me thing. Even since I told her about our lives together before Hogwarts she had been pushing me to get together with him. She thinks it's some sort of love story.  
  
"Ariel, love stories only happen to brainless people, ok?"  
  
After she found out that I'll be spending my after school time with Draco, the idea of us getting together just got worse in her head.  
  
"Do you know what this means? You guys are meant to be together. C'mon Cho, can't you see it?"  
  
Frankly, all I care about right now is to get Draco to the back of my mind and just continue my life as it always had been since I started Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
When I finally got to the library I found the blonde boy waiting for me. He didn't look that happy, of course. Luckily, we didn't discuss our encounter with the whole me yelling at him about being a coward thingy.  
  
"Ok, Draco, may we start this thing?" I asked him with calmness while getting out my book.  
  
We got the table way in the back of the library. It wasn't a surprise when Draco forgot to bring his book, so I had to move from the opposite side of the table. I had to sit next to him, that way we can both see Without Magic? That's Right! It was kind of weird because throughout our studying Draco didn't try to get on my bad side. We sat there most in silence. The only time there were even words coming out of our mouth was when I had to explain some of the muggles' ways. He made couple of disgust faces showing that even though he was in silence it still doesn't mean that he approved of studying Muggles.  
  
"We're done for today." I wrapped up our day.  
  
"Wait-" Draco called out. Before we knew It his hand striked hard against the metal part of the table when he try to reached out for me.  
  
"Argh! Are you ok?" His hand was all bleeding fast.  
  
"Do I look ok to you?" He replied bitterly.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wings.  
  
As I was walking around the table to get him, my bag slipped off of my shoulder and the locket that was given to me by that man on the train felt out. I have been taking the locket with me almost to everywhere I go. I wanted to wear it around my neck, but I was afraid that I might get caught so I keep it in my bag.  
  
"What's that?" Draco saw it reflecting against the light from the library.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing. It is just some wrapping stuff. Come on, we have to get you to the hospital." I tried to reach for the locket, but the next thing I knew was that it was in the hand of the boy.  
  
"Give it back." As my hand was trying to release the object away from his hand something happened.  
  
There was shiny golden light beaming from the locket. The rays shine through the cracks of Draco's fingers. He was palming the locket in his bleeding hand, so the glow looked sort of golden red.  
  
"So.you called this nothing." Draco said in a surprise.  
  
I knew at the point that if I don't get out of there as fast as possible with that locket that someone might question me on how I got the locket. I tried yanking and pulling the golden heart shaped necklace from him, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Aar!" He screamed.  
  
I accidentally grabbed his wound. But at least I got the chain back.  
  
"What the heck was that for? You hurt my hand and look at it. It's bleedin-- -" No, it wasn't anymore.  
  
We both looked at his hand in shock, there was no more bleeding. His hand seemed as clean, healthy, and good as before.  
  
"See! Your hand is better now. Alright, cya then." I took as many things of mine that I could possibly carry and ran out of there.  
  
The rest of the day I was practically trying to avoid Draco, and thank god that I didn't see him the rest of that day. I knew that he got plenty of questions to ask me, and I don't blame him. Shot, I got some questions of my own. I've been studying the locket ever since I got it. And it looks like any regular open and close golden heart locket. Even after what just happened, it was still the same as I remembered.  
  
That whole night I couldn't fall asleep. I spent most of the night sitting in the dormitory thinking and trying to figure out how the locket worked. It was so quiet in there that I could't take it anymore. I decided to go for a walk around the school. Bad idea? Well, when you're bored you would just do about anything.  
  
The school looked pretty the same as it does in the daytime. Nothing really changed much, other than that there weren't students moving around.  
  
"Ceek.ceek.ceek." I was hearing footsteps coming my way. Seeing an open bathroom I ducked in there in a hurry.  
  
Just enough for me to see and hear, I left a little crack between the door and the closing open for me to get a sneak peek. In my view I could see an elder man with long white beard and hair chatting with another man with greasy dark hair wrapped in a big cloak.  
  
"Severus, you and I both know that there is going to be a battle. Soon there will be sides. I'm afraid that there are going to be students that will be working for the dark side with their families. We must hope for the best that innocent lives will not be lost." The older man said.  
  
"But Headmaster, you do know that we haven't found the macrocardia just yet? Our people couldn't find Kozler in time. They got to him first, and now we fear for whose hand hold the macrocardia ." Professor Snape said.  
  
"Yes, I know Severus. You must not worry too much. I am sure that who ever has it doesn't know how to work it. And if that's the case we still have some time to reclaim it.before they do. " Dumbledore's face emerged with this wide grin. Whatever they were talking about, it didn't make any sense to me.  
  
"Yes, Headmaster. I hope that who ever has it doesn't discover its secret power. It can surely be use for good, and it can surely be use for evil as well. Speaking of that. I just found out that Lucius is getting together his friends to help the Dark Lord. I think he might start something here." Snape's eyes were popped with worries.  
  
"I'm sure, I'm sure he is." That was the last that I heard from Dumbledore. Their voices disappeared as soon as they had come.  
  
As soon as I knew that there wasn't anybody else outside of the lavatory I ran as fast as I could back to my room. Overhearing the two men didn't make me feel any good. They just gave me more unanswered questions:  
  
Who was Kozler?  
  
What is the macrocardia?  
  
What battle?  
  
Lucius is forming what?  
  
As you can probably tell, I didn't' sleep well that night. I didn't have that much time to eat my breakfast because I was late. All I could do was stuff some food in my mouth worrying that I might be late for Potions. After I finished and had a quick talked with my friends I gather all my stuff.  
  
"Cho, do you mind if we have a quick word?" I turned around to find that the voice came from Harry Potter.  
  
"Mmmm.sure." I really didn't have time to talk, but since the Potions' room wasn't that far away and didn't want to be rude I agree.  
  
Harry took me aside against the staircase and started blushing. I really didn't know what he wanted to talk about, but I waited for his words. He slowly brush the hair that was fallen over his eyes away and slowly verbalize.  
  
"I.mmm.if it's alright with you, I.was wondering if maybe..mmm, you would like to have a Quidditch practice with me.tonight?" His eyes shivering at me. I could tell that he didn't want to keep eye contact, scare of what I might say.  
  
The question took me by surprise a little bit. The last thing I expecting was Harry Potter asking me out on a date. I do think he's an amazing guy in everyway, but I wasn't sure if this was the right time to start a relationship. Though I didn't think there was any wrong in having a Quidditch practice together.  
  
"Well.sure Harry." I gave him a wide smile.  
  
His eyes brighten and his cheeks were on fire. I, myself, was also burning up.  
  
"See you later then?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." We sealed our deal before taking off.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
A/N: OOOoooo, what is Draco going to do about that? I got the word macrocardia from Latin. 


	6. Confusion

A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed^_^ It meant a lot to me knowing that you are reading my story:D I'm going to try to make my future chapters longer, because I think chapters that I have now are too shortO_o  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. people.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
Chapter Six: "Confusion"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
You know that I.  
I gave my best to you,  
And me can't you see  
I did it all for you.  
So where did we go wrong?  
Why do we have to sing this song?  
Girl, with me you know belong.  
  
And I'll never love  
The way that I loved you  
And I'll never kiss  
The way that I touched you  
I did all for you  
And I'll never love that way again.  
  
Girl, it seems to me  
You've been getting on  
And it's plain to see  
You didn't cry for long.  
So tell me why must we be  
Apart for us to see  
That we could never ever  
Love this way again.  
  
Can't we try again?  
Does it rally have to end?  
Can we reach down deep inside-  
Find the strength to make this love survive-  
Oh girl, I did it all for you  
If you believe in true romance  
Can we give it one more chance?  
  
-- Joey Mcintyre's "The Way That I Loved You "  
  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
  
Throughout the day I hesitated for the day to be over. I didn't want to face Draco, after what happened yesterday. I really didn't have much choice since I gave my word to Proffesor Alore that I would tutor him.  
  
There he was waiting for me behind the Library's desk when I entered. He got the determine on. I knew that he wasn't going to back off until I give him some answer about the locket. But how could I give me an answer when I don't even have the answer. As my footsteps got closer he got up from behind the desk.  
  
"So, we meet again. I think you got some explaining to do here girlie."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking. Let's get this done and over with. I have plan afterward." I sat down on the opposite side of him.  
  
"Think you're going to get away with it that easy?" He snapped hard on my book, causing me to close it.  
  
I thought it was pretty rude of him to do that, and it was none of his business anyway. Without moving I look up at him, while picking up a quill next to me.  
  
"Move your hand or I'll make you sorry you ever did that." I said my sentence with a warning.  
  
Draco slowly moved his mouth closer to my ear and whisper, "What if I don't want to?"  
  
That was the wrong thing of him to say. I got my sharp quill in my hand waiting to make my move.  
  
I slided off my chair in a dash. His eyes bewilder when he saw me holding up my spike like I was going to stab him.  
  
"What is your problem? I ssseeeee.you want to join the dark side now?" Draco didn't show his fear.  
  
I didn't know what came over me that made my hand held up the quill. Maybe itit was because I wanted to scare him in some way.a crazy way. And it was a pretty bad move when he shoved my hand away.  
  
Luckily, no one saw me when I thrusted Draco against the bookshelf while holding the quill under his chin. There were some books lying on the floor from the impact.  
  
This Slytherin was of course much stronger than me, and he didn't hesitate to hold it back either. I think we started beating each other up like crazy. I didn't hold anything back while I was kicking, shoving, hitting, and smacking him. But I think Draco tried to hold some back on me seeing that I was a girl. He didn't really hurt me, just tried to calm me down.  
  
After this was going on for couple of minutes I could tell that both of us were getting a bit tired. He pushed me up onto the desk, and everything on it went flying. His body mass was weighing down on. It was hard for me to move, especially since I was lying down and he was on top of me.  
  
"Get off of me or I'll bite you! You *beep* *beep*" I was so mad that I could of kill him.  
  
He held down my hands down with his own. Draco was sitting on my legs so I couldn't kick. My mind was racing with anger that I couldn't think straight.  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!" He yelled.  
  
Luck was on my side because his left hand glided off for a second from my right wrist and I saw my opportunity. I putted his left hand on my mouth and bit my teeth hard into the skin.  
  
"Aaaarr! You mad girl!" He screamed with pain and felt off the desk.  
  
I saw my opening; I got off the desk before he could get up again. However, the bad thing was after I got up. He crawled over and tripped me by my legs. I kicked and twisted, but he wouldn't let go of my legs. While I was struggling my eye lay upon the black quill that had been dropped a while ago. I tried to creep for it, but Draco was too strong. But then in a surprise, he released his hands. I got up as soon as possible and ran for the quill. The boy wasn't far behind me, and he stopped me in time.  
  
"Oh no you don't! What is up with you Chang? Are you all drug up like this?" He held me by my shoulder fearing that I might escape yet again.  
  
"You! I haaaate you. Now let me go so I can get to the Quidditch field." I shrugged his hands away.  
  
"No you don't." In my surprise he placed his hand on my cheek.  
  
I looked up at him and for a moment there I thought my knees were going to give in. All the rage in me was being place by a hot rush. Shivers were swarming up my entire body. I had to turn my head away from his glimmering silver eyes. We both knew that we still have feelings for each other. That feelings had never disappear, but they just been locked up. I knew that I had to get away from him before everything rupture back out.  
  
"Aum.I got to go." I backed away.  
  
He wouldn't let me go, he pulled be back close to him. "You know you don't want to go."  
  
And he was right, I didn't want to go. I could unmistakably smell his fragrance, and I wanted to keep the scent with me forever.  
  
"You were right you know?" He voice broke the silence.  
  
"About what?" I puzzled.  
  
He gradually shifted his hand alongside my face one more time. But instead, now, I was the one who was ledge against the bookshelf. His body moved closer to mine and we could hear each other breathing stiffly.  
  
"About me being a coward. After what you said to me last night I realized that I have feelings for you.still." His head slowly moved toward mine.  
  
"You.you do?" My breath was running out. I could feel my head bursting and my heart was bumping blood faster and faster.  
  
"Yyyess." His word came out as a whisper.  
  
Our face was about a foot from each other. We knew what was about to happen, but we were ready for it. His right hand was place on the side of my face and his other warm hand was on the quivering right part of my waist. As we were getting nearer by the second I rested my hands on his muscular chest. The white fabric of his shirt was so silky and soft. My whole body was going through a burning explosion, and I knew it was because of his glare and touch. Everything was going to be good again, at least that what I was telling myself.  
  
"I miss you." Draco quietly said to me.  
  
I placed my finger on his soft lips, "Sshhhh."  
  
"Draco? Where are you?" We got interrupted. Our lips were going to meet right then, but they weren't. "Draco Malfoy! Where are you?"  
  
That last yell pulled me back to reality. I pushed Draco aside and knew that it wasn't possible for us to be together.  
  
"I got to go." I picked up my bag.  
  
"No, you don't." He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me close.  
  
"Draco. There you are." The voice belong to his fellow Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. She walked up to him and started the make out session. His eyes never left mine the whole time. As I was watching them I felt like ten knives stabbed me in my heart. I tried to look away but the force was too strong. Even though Draco pushed her away, it was still very painful for me to view.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" She asked him in a sweet voice. "Don't you want to get laid?"  
  
GET LAID? WHAT?!  
  
He shaked his head suggesting to me that it wasn't true.  
  
"Pansy! We never did such a thing!" Draco said in astonish.  
  
"Yet, we haven't done it yet." Pansy moved her body against his in a seductive way.  
  
"OOookkkk, you know what? I'll just leave you two to it." I marched my feet.  
  
"Cho, wait!" I could hear him call out. But I didn't stop. He doesn't need me now, he got Pansy with him.  
  
"And oh, Cho? Harry said if I see you to tell you that he'll be waiting on the end of the field." She informed me.  
  
Without turning back I replied, "Thank you, Pansy."  
  
The last thing I heard before leaving the library was them talking.  
  
"Harry? Scarhead Potter? What are you mumbling about this time Pansy?"  
  
"Don't you know? Potter got a thing for Chang."  
  
  
  
When I got on the Quidditch field I saw Harry there waiting for me.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm late." I apologized.  
  
"Oh is alright, it took me a while to get here myself. Hermione kept me away with her lecture about how I should do more homework and less Quidditch." He laughed.  
  
We both got our Quidditch stuff and started walking to the center of the field.  
  
"Hermione is really smart, isn't she?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, she is like the smartest person I know. The girl knows everything."  
  
The last sentence striked me hard. Maybe she can tell me something about the macrocardia?  
  
"Really? She knows everything?"  
  
"Yeap, well at least things that are written in books."  
  
"Huh, I got to chat with her sometimes then." I gave him a smile.  
  
We only chat for a while before we started off on our practice. Harry was amazing on his Firebolt. Aside from the professional Quidditch players, he was by far the best I've seen. I got some tough time on my hands. Fortunately, Ravenclaw won't have to play Gryffindor just yet. Everybody was notified this morning at breakfast that the first game of the year would be Ravenclaw against Slytherin.  
  
To be honest, Harry and I didn't exactly practice. We were more like playing around in the air with our broom showing the other person what we could do. Actually, we learned some pretty cool tricks that evening. Both of us got to know each other better. Our conversation was on Quidditch, life, school work, professors (we both dislike Snape), life after Hogwarts, friends, the future, and a lot more. I had such a great time hanging out with Harry. He wasn't like a snobby and stuck up famous boy. He was much of an out going, fun, loving, caring, funny, terrific, and open minded person. I wouldn't mind spending more time with him. Our time went by fast because of how much fun we were having. We had to end our night after we realized that the sky was falling.  
  
"Good night Harry." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and we took off to our own dormitory.  
  
As I was about to step onto the staircase I heard a voice behind me that made me jumped.  
  
"Had a great time, I see." It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, yes I did. And I'm sure you did with Pansy." The grin was now vanished from my face.  
  
"Women are like monkies, you know?" He took couple of steps closer.  
  
"I beg you pardon." I didn't understand what he meant by that.  
  
"Well.they don't let go of one branch until they can get a hold of the next." Draco raised both of his eyebrows.  
  
"You don't have the right to say that Draco and you know it. I'm tired and I'm going to go now."  
  
"There is nothing between me and Pansy." There was a sincerity in his voice, but I didn't believe any of it.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that after the kissing off thingy I witnessed today? Doubt it, very doubtful."  
  
Draco stepped in front of me and looked straight into my eyes and replied, "You know that you're the only one for me."  
  
I strided aside and starting laughing, "Like I said before; do you expect me to believe that? I won't let you played me again like what how you did earlier in the library."  
  
"I'm not kidding, Cho. I'll break it off with her if you want me to." This time he got a serious look on his face.  
  
"You know what? I don't care what you do. It doesn't matter now. It's getting late, and I want to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I got on the moving staircase and it took me to the other side before my eyes.  
  
  
  
Again, that night I couldn't fall asleep. My mind kept playing back the scene of Draco and me in the library.  
  
"You were right you know?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me being a coward. After what you said to me last night I realized that I have feelings for you.still."  
  
"You.you do?"  
  
"Yyyess."  
  
"I miss you."  
  
Did he really meant it when he told me that I was the only one for him? Does he want to be with me or Pansy? Should I give in? Or should I resist him?  
  
.I don't know.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe, Cho and Draco didn't kiss. What should Cho do? You can probably tell that I tend to write things that aren't Cho/Draco related in a hurry, lol. I only really concentrate on the Cho and Draco stuff^_~ 


	7. The Truth Revealed

A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed^_^ It meant a lot to me knowing that you are reading my story:D  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. people.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
Chapter Seven: "The Truth Revealed"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
I was as wrong as I could be to let you get away from me  
I'll regret that move for as long as I'm living  
But now that I've come to see the light  
All I wanna do is make things right  
So just say the word and tell me that I'm forgiven  
  
You and me  
We're gonna be better than we were before  
I loved you then but now I intend  
To open up and love you even more  
This time you can be sure  
  
I'm never gonna let you go  
I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever  
Gonna try and make up for all the times  
I hurt you so  
Gonna hold your body close to mine  
From this day on we're gonna be together  
Oh, I swear this time  
I'm never gonna let you go  
  
Looking back now it seems so clear  
I had it all when you were here  
Oh, you gave it all and I took it for granted  
But if there's some feeling left in you  
Some flicker of love that still shines through  
Let's talk it out  
Let's talk about second chances  
  
Wait and see  
It's gonna be sweeter than it was before  
I gave some then but now I intend  
To dedicate myself to giving more  
This time you can be sure  
  
--Sergio Mendes's "Never Gonna Let You Go"  
  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
  
"Yes! Only two move pages to go before I finish this report for Snape." A brown hair girl said with joy.  
  
"Hermione?" I asked.  
  
The girl was sitting in the library with books scatter everywhere on the desk. At the sound of my voice she looked up.  
  
"Yes?" She answered.  
  
"Mmm, hi. I'm Cho and Harry told me that I might be able to find you here." I took a seat next to her.  
  
"I know who you are, hi." She went back to doing her work. I thought that I might have irritated her a little bit seeing that Hermione wanted to get her work done.  
  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting you with your homework? I just wanted to ask you a few question about the macrocardia." After I mention the name of the object she looked up at me immediately.  
  
"What did you just say? The macrocardia?" Hermione raised her voice a little. Her eyes were widen with anticipation and her body also showed that as she got up from behind her desk.  
  
I got a little scare when she took couple of steps closer eagering me to answer her question.  
  
"Yes, the macrocardia. Do you know what it is?"  
  
"Do I ever? Don't you know what it is? Haven't you read Among the Purest, Magical Light, Behind the Music, or History of the Magic Gifts?" Upon her face came a shocking look.  
  
"Sorry, but no." You have no idea how stupid I was feeling at that moment. "Do you mind telling me everything you know about it?"  
  
Hermione face grew with enthusiastic and excitement. "You want me to tell you what I know? Mind, no one ever care about the stuff I've read in books before."  
  
We both laugh and Hermione showed me to a seat. She walked off for a while. I guess she was looking for a book or something. When finally it seemed like an hour she came back with one huge book.  
  
"This was all I could find right now." Hermione started flipping through the pages of History of the Magic Gifts.  
  
I could tell that she found what she was looking for when she forced me to read.  
  
".the macrocardia was created by this couple. It was said that they were in so much love that they decided to find a way to keep their love for each other. The two of them pursue this locket. It wasn't just a regular piece of gold. The locket had the power of healing. But only if there was enough love between the healer and the one that is being heal. The pair used the locket every time one of them was hurt, and it of course worked every time since there was so much loving and caring between the two." I stopped reading.  
  
"While did you stop?" Hermione asked.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione. No offend or anything, but this isn't telling me anything that I haven't already knew. This is like a sappy love story." I mean gosh I wasn't interested in reading about some stupid nonsense story.  
  
"Cho, just keep reading. Come on, keep reading."  
  
I gave in and continue. "But things soon got bad for the two lover birds. There was a rumor that the man had been cheating on his lover. The girl didn't believe any of that because she thought that there couldn't be anything that could come between them. Her heart soon felt into sorrow when he caught her in bed with another woman. What worse was that he didn't feel sorry for what he did and he didn't even care for how she felt. The girl was in so much pain that killed herself. Before she decided to drown herself she dripped some of her blood onto the gold. The locket was hung around her neck as she slowly walked into the ice cold lake. Many people had said that she was singing the two lover's song as she committed her suicide.  
  
But that was not how the story ended. Couple of days later the man started looking for her. He kept telling the people that he was under the power of the wicked witch. The woman had putted him under a love potion, and he didn't know what had happened. When he found out his wife had killed herself he went straight to her. The guy was in so much guilt and sorrow that he couldn't live another day. He got the locket from her neck and was trying to hardest to bring her back to life.but it was no use. He ended his lady day by stabbing himself to death. As his blood run cold, the locket absorbed it. The legend said that as he was dying he could hear a song coming from the locket. It was their song, and his wife was singing it.  
  
  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
  
  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather  
  
And stars may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
  
  
"Now you know." I wasn't really listening to what Hermione was saying because deep in my mind I was thinking about something.  
  
"Huh.but I didn't hear anything music." I said under my breath.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione leaned closer to my side of the table.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that I had promise Ariel that we would do something together this weekend." I had no choice but to lie. "Mmm, alright then."  
  
"Hermione, but how did it get the name of macrocardia?" I had more question for her.  
  
"Wellllll, I think it is because in Latin macrocardia means heart. Their hearts were both broken but deceives and lies. And in the end, both of their hearts were spilled with blood. The power of it couldn't even heal the pain nor could it bring back the dead." Hermione was so good in explaining.  
  
"Wow, that was really sad." I couldn't imagine going through that much pain and having to experience you love one being gone forever.  
  
"It is. Oh my god! I haven't finished my work yet. I'm so sorry Cho, but I really have to finish this." She exclaimed.  
  
I got up and felt bad that I had wasted her time. "No, no, I am so sorry. I'll leave you to it now."  
  
  
  
The whole way that I was walking to the Quidditch field I had all my thoughts on the locket and the two lovers. I wonder where the locket is now. My mind soon changed its priority. Roger had asked ask to meet so we could practice. Our first game was about to start in about a week and we needed a lot of practice time.  
  
"There you are Cho, finally! Now we can start our practice." Roger greeted me.  
  
"Oh great, look at who else are joining us." Mackenzie, our Chaser said.  
  
Everybody on our team turned around to look at who else decided to join us. We saw seven people dressed in green and silver approaching the field.  
  
"Slytherin." We said in union.  
  
"David, take you team and scoop. It's our field now." Malfoy demanded. He was made the captain of the Slytherin team after the old one finally graduated.  
  
Everybody on our team took couple of steps folder holding our ground. "No, we signed up for the field first!"  
  
"Take your filthy team out or we'll take them ourselves." Draco pushed Roger. Before my eyes both teams started fighting.  
  
I backed myself out from the commotion because I didn't approve of fighting.  
  
"You *beep* person! I'll show you!"  
  
"Ouch! You punched me in the nose!"  
  
"Take your grimy hand off of my!"  
  
"Don't you dare kick me you *beep* *beep*!"  
  
"STOP! STOP!" I tried screaming my words out as hard as possible. But nobody seem to listen.  
  
I could see Roger and Malfoy going at it around the corner. Draco got Roger by the next and was about to kick him in the head. Mackenzie and Ariel were on the ground pulling hair with this big dirty guy.  
  
"STOP!" I tried again.  
  
"Our what?" this slender guy was coming my way. He had his fist out ready to give it to me.  
  
I was so scare that I froze. He came forward and tried to yank my broom away. Without thinking I punched and punched him in the chest.  
  
"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" The fight was broken up by Professor Sprout. She might of seen us from her Greenhouse.  
  
All of us were assigned to detention. I got out better than I expected. My detention was 5 days of cleaning out Professor Sprout's office. The bad thing was that I start today, and it was Saturday.  
  
But when I as a final point found her office I grasp why I got off easily. I was going to be spending every 2 hours for 5 days cleaning out Professor Sprout office with Draco Malfoy. I didn't understand why God had hated me so much by putting me in the same room with him.again.  
  
"Why held you back for so long Chang? Did you saw a tiny weenie little ratty that stopped you?" Draco had his white sleeves all roll up with arm crossed while leaning against the wall.  
  
This was going to be a lllloooonnngggg night.  
  
I replied his comment with a smart smile and asked where the Professor was.  
  
"She told us to clean up this junk for 2 hours and then we can scam out."  
  
My eyes carefully scan every inch of the room. And I noticed that there wasn't really much to clean up. The room was sparkling clean.  
  
"Mmm..Draco. What is there to clean? This place is so clean that I think you can lick the floor." I pointed my finger on the germless floor.  
  
"Perfect, I'll be leaving now then."  
  
My arm stopped on across Draco's chest preventing him to exit. "Nope, you're not leaving."  
  
"Oh, so, I knew you'll come around someday. There is an empty space in the closet, c'mon." I slapped him hand from my waist.  
  
"Not that you idiot! We can't leave until our 2 hours is up." I gave him a disgusting and serious look.  
  
He broke out in a fit and said that he was just kidding.  
  
For half an hour we sat far apart across the room. The silence was dull, but neither one of just knew what to say. Draco probably felt the same because he took out his wand and started messing around.  
  
First he started turning the room into different color. Switching from red to blue, then to green, followed by yellow. He soon got tired of that and decided to play around with Professor Sprout's picture on the desk. The picture started making noises of different animals.  
  
"You brainless boy! Wait til mooo tell on you. Then woof woof you'll feel sorry."  
  
That gave just some laughs for a while. My favorite spell came afterward. There were about 10 flowing stars on the ground singing a song. Each of them was dancing around happily. They were putting on a show in the middle of the room.  
  
Without breaking my eyes from the stars I said, "You remember that spell?"  
  
"Of course I remember. I remember all the time we spent together." I could feel his eyes on me and that got me a little uncomfortable.  
  
The last sentence broke my laughs and I decided to go back to the book that I was reading. Draco said a spell to make the stars vanish. He knew that I wasn't in the mood for the dancing and singing stars anymore.  
  
"I can still bear in mind the day you taught me that spell." I was wrong. My silence didn't make him stop talking. But I tried to ignore it by flipping through my book. "You just returned from your summer vacation when you were around 8 years old. You were so excited because your aunt had taught you many of the fun spells. My brain still memorize when you snuck through my window so ecstatically."  
  
I didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore. That was our past and both of us had changed. The past was dead, and there was no need to dig it back up. "Don't. Please don't."  
  
"But your face soon clouded when you saw me on the bed. I had gotten sick while you were gone. You didn't know then, but it was because I was missing you so badly."  
  
I turned my face away from his. Warm tears were slowly falling from my eyes. As he was telling the story I kept having these flashes of the past sweeping across my eyes.  
  
"You were freaking out. Remember? I told you that it wasn't anything serious, but you wouldn't listen. Finally, you calm down." He started laughing. "To make me feel better you conjure up brilliant and dazzling stars from the sky. They were the most beautiful thing that I had ever laid my eyes upon.other than you.of course. You made them danced and sang for me. We laughed and laughed for hours. Later in the night you felt asleep in my arms. Even after you had fallen asleep I stayed up to listen to the rhythm of your breathing."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, "Stop it! Don't try to act like you care. You didn't care about any of that so don't you dare try to act like you do!" My face was so red and wet that everything in my view was all blurry.  
  
Draco got up from the floor and looked me dead in the eye. "If you're saying that I didn't care about you or about us then you are wrong. I never forgot about you, Cho. I thought of you everyday ever since the day I laid my eyes on you. Never had I stop thinking of you or all the great time that we had spent together." There was a hurt and pain in his eyes.  
  
"Well, you sure hell didn't act like it." I screamed at him.  
  
Draco tried to dry my tears but I slapped his hand away, "Don't! Don't you dare tough me!"  
  
"Alright, fine!" I started screaming at me too.  
  
But after I started crying again he calmed his voice down and tried to cheer me up, "Cho, you knew that I didn't have a choice. I had to get away from you. I had to forget you. I had to forget us."  
  
  
  
*Flash*  
  
There were two people standing out by the lake. Behind them was a big castle with all the kids. There were cheerful laughing and talking from inside the castle. But the two that were outside had dark looks on them.  
  
"What is it Draco? You look so sad. Is something wrong?" The girl asked.  
  
"Cho, we have to stop seeing each other." A boy in the left said. He tried to avoid her eye contact by looking into his hands.  
  
The little girl in her second years felt like someone just slapped her across the face. Tears were slowly dripping onto the ground.  
  
"But why?" She finally spoke.  
  
"We just can't, alright?" She didn't know this but there were also tear fallings from his eyes.  
  
"Is this because of your father?"  
  
"You know it is. The Dark Lord will return, and when he does I have to be ready to serve him. Don't say anymore, just take this." He opened his left hand revealing a blue and silver bracelet inside. It was a charm bracelet with beautiful carvings.  
  
He took her hand and fastened it on. Draco gave Cho a warm kiss on her forehead. She could feel his tears on her, but she knew this was coming soon. He let go of her hand and started walking off toward the castle. Cho felt like she just had been pushed into the cold sea with no one to help her up. She was all alone, and her one true companion just left her there to die.  
  
*Out of Flash*  
  
  
  
I touched my bracelet vigilantly. Revealing each detail.  
  
"I want to be with you again." He whispered to me, while wiping my tears away with his soft hands.  
  
"Don't." I tried to break free from his arms, but it was no use.  
  
When he looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his that shined like diamonds I knew that I wanted him. He was so beautiful; he looked so faultless. I took a minute and closed my eyes to smell his scent. Unexpectedly something soft and dearing touched my lips. I putted my right hand on his neck pulling him closer. We kissed soft, slow, but yet passionate. It was the best moment of my life. I could feel his strong hand on my cheek and it made me feel so safe. We pulled closer and our kiss became more passionate. Finally, I heaved away from the kiss gradually and looked up at him. Draco was so close to me. I gazed into his deep mysterious eyes and I knew then that I love him. As he was looking into my eyes I knew that he felt the same way. He parted his amazing and soft lips ready to say something to my, but I placed my finger on his lips to stop him. I just wanted to stay in this moment forever. I placed my head on his strong chest. He hugged me and laid his head on mine.  
  
"I love you". He whispered.  
  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
  
A/N: Was that to lovey dobey for you? If it was I'm sorry. I'm not much of a sappy person, lol, but that had to be done:S But happy time never last (clue). Please review to give me your comment:D 


	8. Will it Last?

A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed^_^ It meant a lot to me knowing that you are reading my story:D  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. people.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
Chapter Eight: "Will it Last?"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
I wonder how I ever make it through a day  
How did I settle for the world in shades of gray  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know why  
And I looked into your eyes  
Where the road stretched out in front of me  
And I realized  
  
I never lived  
Before your love  
I never felt  
Before your touch  
I never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again  
I wasn't really livin'  
I never lived  
Before your love  
  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cuz you've given me a reason to exist  
  
And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time  
  
I never lived  
Before your love  
  
--Kelly Clarkson's "Before Your Love "  
  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
  
Ever since that night Draco and I have been seeing each other a lot. He laid off on being mean a bit.just a bit. But of course, he and I still fight. But only for fun and game.  
  
"I got a confession to make." He whispered into my ears. I still have to tutor him Muggle Studies until he can increase his grade.  
  
"What is it?" I tried my very best to concentrate on the book. But his sparkling eyes kept distracting me.  
  
There were some students in the library today, so we got more studying done than usual.  
  
"Remember a week ago? When we first started cleaning up Professor Sprout's office?" He pulled my chair toward him. I could tell that he was trying to scoop my body up on his laps, but I refused.  
  
"Stooopppp We have to concentrate on studying. Break time comes later." I giggled. "Draco, we weren't exactly cleaning up. There wasn't anything to be clean up."  
  
I was flipping through the 'No Magic Here' trying to avoid his body language. It was tough staying away from each other for so long. And now that we were together again, it was hard to separate us. There were couple of kids spying on us. There had been talks about him and I for quite a while now. However, we didn't really care, as long as we have each other.  
  
"Well.yea, about that. Aummm, I was the one who planned it." His voice started to break off in a trail.  
  
Without really noticing it I continued writing down my note. "Planned what?"  
  
"You have to understand that I didn't know it was going to come out so well."  
  
"Stop playing game and tell me what it is you're trying to say." I dropped my quill and shut the book. His words were getting interesting. My body turned toward his waiting for the acknowledgment.  
  
To show his nervousness, Draco carefully rolled up his long sleeves. My curiosity was getting the best of me. I got really impatience with him when he started yanking on his silver and green tie.  
  
"Spill Mr., I don't have time to watch you undress." I narrowed my eyes together and shake my head.  
  
I think my word gave him the impression to try my patience. He got on top of the desk and threw off his cloak. His white shirt was slowly being undone. I was so embarrass and yet a little eager. The sniggering from girls in the library slapped me back to reality.  
  
"Draco! Do you mind giving me a private dance?" A girl in her 7th year did a sexy walk for him.  
  
"Oy! Sexy man! Can you please come over here for a minute?" Some petite blonde girl on the opposite side of the room gave Draco an invitation.  
  
"Babe, my dormitory is empty right now. Why don't you get your hunky body to my room?" I heard a voice from some where.  
  
I couldn't say that I was not jealous from all those eyes drawling on my guy. Their droolings weren't helping either.  
  
Before he had the chance to throw off his shirt revealing the hard body I pull him off the table so he could stand up straight.  
  
"Aaawwwwwwwwww. Some girl just wants to ruin it for the rest."  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" I screamed at him.  
  
"Sorry ladies. I'm taken." He turned to them for a final word. To show them so, he gave me a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Sssshhhh." I buried my face into his chest while shaking my head in laughers.  
  
He pulled my head up with his strong arms and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then smilingly dressed himself up again.  
  
"Oh, come on Cho. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?" Draco got back in his seat.  
  
I buried my head in my arms on the table. It was extremely hard to control my laughter.  
  
Soon afterward I felt his arms around me. The stripper boy rested his head next to mine and whisper, "If you want a private show, just flick your wand and I'll be straight over."  
  
I thrusted him away and said, "You filthy boy!"  
  
But to be honest, it was quite funny. To show him that I was serious I went back to the subject where we were on. "What was it that you were going to tell me?"  
  
The joking face vanished. "I.mmm.I got the permission slip from Snape so we could invade you guys' practice."  
  
"What?" I couldn't make out what he was saying.  
  
He raised up his voice a little, "I also knew that the two teams were going to start fighting. Professor Sprout's office was so close, and it was just perfect. But for some how you and I were assigned the same detention. Before you got to the room I used the Sweeptheo spell to clean the place up. That way we would get the chance to hang."  
  
I-COULD-NOT-BELIEVE-HE-JUST-SAID-THAT! "WHAT!?" I got up from my chair so fast that I heard a crashing noise.  
  
Draco soon too got up, he was trying me down. "Sorry, I just wanted.to, spend time with you."  
  
My face was so red that it seem like I was an active volcano. "Do you have any idea how the detention and the fight will look on my record? And the point my house got deducted? For your silly little game."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Yes, I planned it out, but I didn't know it was going to work out this good." He was too coward to look me into the eye.  
  
"Good? Are you nut? Bad, Draco! Bad! Argh! I'm getting out of here. "  
  
I started packing my books and materials. But Draco kept taking them out of my pag.  
  
"Don't touch my stuff. I don't feel like playing your stupid game."  
  
He blocked my way from leaving, "I'm sorry, please stay."  
  
I gave him a hard kick in the-you-know-where and escaped.  
  
  
  
I guess I was so mad that I couldn't think straight, because I walked into dead ends so many times .  
  
"Aaarrrggghhh! How big is this freaking school?!"  
  
I couldn't think right, and sure enough I couldn't even find my way to the dormitory.  
  
"Ahoy partner!" Lucky Ariel came to my rescue. "Are you lost, my dear?"  
  
She slipped her arm through mine and we started our walk.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked me. I sure needed one to clear my head. We went outside and enjoyed the great view of the castle and the sea surrounding.  
  
"Are you nervous about the game?" We finally settled on the big rock out viewing the shimmered blue sea.  
  
"No, not really. I want to kick some Slytherin butt!" I exclaimed.  
  
"YEA! That's mine girl!" We gave each other a high five.  
  
"Cho?" Ariel spoke.  
  
"Mmm?" The outside was so calming. No one was out there except us.  
  
"What's a macrocardia?"  
  
How did she know about that? I look down upon her from the rock and tried not to give myself away, "No idea, why?" I played innocent.  
  
"I heard Mr. Malfoy said something about it with with Draco." Ariel started twisting around her hair. She, of course, didn't seem to know what it was. If she did, she would have been paying more attention.  
  
"Really? That's interesting. What is he doing here in Hogwarts? Do you remember the conversation?" Since she didn't seem to care, I had to play along.  
  
"Well, I think Mr. Malfoy just came to see Draco in a rush today. I just saw him a while screaming at Draco. He said something like 'Do you know where it is at? It was on the train. We need to find it NOW! It is very important. Soon he'll come and get us, and I'll be powerful. But first we need the macrocardia. We must do what ever it takes to get it. Blah, blah, blah'. It was kind of boring. He kept on talking about the same thing over and over again. I couldn't care less, except I had to walk their way. So I had to hide behind the corner waiting for them to leave." Now she was playing with my hair. Ariel loved doing different crazy hair styles. I was her lab mouse. I didn't really like people to play with my hair, but I need to find some more information out from her.  
  
"Wow, that was horrible that you had to stayed there for so long. What did Draco said about it?"  
  
"He didn't seem to comprehend what language his father was speaking. It was kind of weird. The other one was yelling about some macrocardia, while the other didn't understand a word. Anyway, who cares? Look what I did to your hair. Aaawwww, you look so pretty." With a whish of her wand, Ariel gave me a mirror that she had summoned.  
  
"Oh.yea, thanks Ariel. My hair sure looks good." No, it didn't. On the right side, my hair was lying flat against my scalp. While the other side was in a big bun. I have no idea what she was doing.  
  
"OH GOSH! I'm sorry Cho, but I got to run. I got to.well, yea, I got to go." She got up in a hurry and was ready to get on her heels.  
  
"Where are you going?" I was thinking of how to get my hair to its original place.  
  
First Ariel tried to ignore my question, but I kept asking, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Igatadatewitrogie"  
  
"Pardon?" I lean my ear a little closer.  
  
"I got a date with Roger." She finally spilled. Her face was redder than the Weasleys' hair.  
  
"Roger David? Our captain Roger? Our Keeper Roger? The one that ate the left over cake? The cake that was sitting next to the spoiled milk for 2 weeks, Roger?" I couldn't help myself from laughing. Yes, I know it was bad for me to laugh at my best friend.  
  
Ariel didn't seem happy about it, because she took off before I could gain my face's control.  
  
"Wait. hahahaha..Ariel.I'm sorry." I was practical rolling on the grass from the amusement.  
  
"Hey, Ariel! I saw two birds pooping on a cake by the tree over there! Maybe you should give that to him. But you have to wait for a while until the bacteria spread around the frosting. Hey! Promise me you won't have cake at the wedding!"  
  
"Shut up Cho!" She shouted her last word to me before walking inside.  
  
  
  
The next morning, there was a big commotion down in our common room. I didn't really care, but all the girls were making too much noise that I had to force myself downstairs.  
  
"Could you all please shut your mouth? Some people are trying to get some rest here!" Ariel announced.  
  
Her eyes were all fluffy, and she looked like she just had been attacked by 10 werewolves. There were some people that had to hauled themselves down the staircases, each of them looked like zombies.  
  
"Aaawww, look at it. How cute."  
  
"I know, I want one just like it."  
  
"Who ever this belong to is one lucky person."  
  
"Look! Look! It's clipping its hands. It can talk!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh! I know what it is." Some guy by the corner spoke up. I think he was the first guy's voice I've heard so far. "It's a teddy bear. My neighbor got one that looks something like it."  
  
"IT'S A BEAR!!?? IT'S GOING TO KILL US!  
  
"RUN!"  
  
I got knocked over by people that were trying to get far from it. The people that knew what a teddy bear was just started cracking up.  
  
"You guys, it can't hurt you. It's like a stuffed toy or something like that." I told them. I knew about the teddy bear since my dad is a muggle.  
  
"Oooooohhhh." Voices erupted around the common room.  
  
"There's a card next to it." Jordan pointed out.  
  
"Go look at it." Roger pushed Jordan forward.  
  
"Why don't you go look at it!?" He backed off.  
  
"C'mon, would someone please go look at it so we can get this over with." One prefect said.  
  
"Fine! I'll go look at it. You crazy people." Roger went to grab up the white furry bear.  
  
"I love you. I love you." The entire time he was holding it, that bear just kept on talking.  
  
Girls were making the aaaaawwww sound. Roger took out the white little card that was cover in silk. The tag was just too gorgeous, and everybody was on their feet waiting to find out what expression was inside.  
  
"Dear Cho," Everybody turned to look at me when they heard that. I couldn't imagine why someone would send me a teddy bear. All the faces turned back to Roger as he continued.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did. I know you must hate me right now, but I really need to speak to you. I hope I can still count on you in need. I don't know what will happen. Please meet me at our place.  
  
Love, You-Know-Who"  
  
"Cho! That is so sweet. Who's the guy?"  
  
"It's Harry Potter isn't it? Isn't he?"  
  
Everybody was giving me questions, but my head was blank. Why would Draco send me a muggle's gift? It was really risky on his part. If anyone found out, his reputation would go down the drain. It was really sweet of him.  
  
"Ssooo, do you want this?" Roger shoved the bear into my arm. I just looked down at it and saw how beautiful the bear really was. It got beautiful white fur, with gorgeous blue eyes. There was a silver and blue ribbon tied around its neck. It was one beautiful female. She had on a dark blue and gray dress. Sort of weird.seeing a bear in a dress.  
  
"What are you going to do Cho?" Ariel's voice interrupted my trail of though. I turned my shocked face toward her. Then I look down at the bear again.  
  
I knew that I had to go to him. Whatever it was that he wanted to talk to me about it must had been important. Even though I was still mad at the boy, I had to be there for him. I handed the bear over to my best friend and walked out from the common room.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
My fellow Ravenclaws didn't know how to react to my behavior, but I ignored them. I was going see Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
  
A/N: Kai- Thanks for telling me the mistake, I think I fixed it now.  
  
Dragonfly- I feel so flatter that you love my story. Thanks for caring.  
  
Aaawww, u guys reviews. Thank you so much to everybody! *hug* 


	9. You Can't Go

A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed^_^ It meant a lot to me knowing that you are reading my story:D  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. people.  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
Chapter Nine: "You Can't Go"  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
  
Here we are the two of us together  
Taking this crazy chance to be all alone  
We both know that we should not be together  
Cause if they found out  
It could mess up both our happy homes  
  
I hate to think about us all meeting up together  
As soon as I looked at you it would show on my face  
Then they'll know that we've been loving each other  
They can never no, oh no, we can't leave a trace  
  
Secret lovers that's what we are, we shouldn't be together  
But we can't let it go, oh no, cause we love each other so  
  
How could something so wrong be so right  
I wish we didn't have to keep our love out of sight  
Living two lives just ain't easy at all  
But we gotta hang on and after all  
  
Secret lovers that's what we are  
Trying so hard to hide the way we feel  
Cause we both belong to someone else  
But we can't let it go, cause what we feel is oh so real  
So real...so real...  
  
You and me, are we fair  
Is this cruel, or do we care  
Can they tell what's in our minds  
Maybe they've had secret love all of the time  
  
Secret lovers, that's what we are  
Trying so hard to hide the way we feel  
Cause we both belong to someone else  
But we can't let it go  
Cause what we feel is oh so real  
So real...so real...so real...so real!  
  
--Atlantic Starr's "Secret Lovers"  
  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
  
The North Tower was our secret place. That was where we used to go meet in secret. It didn't took me long to get there. I guess running helped a lot in that. I couldn't imagine what it was that Draco thought it was so important, but what ever it was I was going to find out soon enough. It took me a while walking up the steps, the staircase was much extended. My brain was hurting from trying to figure out the answer to why I was going to meet him. I didn't even realize how cold I was. But for a second there I noticed that I wasn't wearing any shoes, my hair was all over the place, and I was still in my light blue pajama. As I was getting closer to the stop I heard two voices talking.  
  
"Leave Negaria! We'll talk about this later on." A deep voice said.  
  
It sounded to me like Draco was talking to someone, so I decided to hide behind the corner of the staircase. It was wrong to eardrop, but I couldn't help myself.  
  
"C'mon Draco, we're alone. No rush here." It was a woman's voice, and she sounded exotic. But her voice made my spine shivered.  
  
"I said no, now please go!" Draco replied.  
  
Then I heard someone taking couple of steps.  
  
"You know you miss me. I haven't seen you in like what? Three years? Two years?"  
  
"No, I didn't miss you. And there wasn't even really anything between us. We were only together because of our fathers. You and I both knew that I didn't have feelings for you." There was irritation in his voice.  
  
As I was listening to the whole thing, there was a big lump that was forming in my heart. Was this Negaria and Draco a couple? Maybe it was when he and I broke up. I didn't know anyone in our school with that name.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! Don't tell me you're still have feeling for that little tart. While we were going out you couldn't even shut up about her. But don't worry pookie, after we find the macrocardia we'll get rid of all the non pureblood that are polluting our world.including her." After she said that I heard a choking noise. "Let-go----of me! I can't------breath!"  
  
"You-Will-Not-Lay-A-Hand-On-Her! You hear me!?"  
  
"I WON'T!" She started coughing. "You know I won't hurt her, but I can't promise what my father will do or won't do."  
  
For some reason I didn't believe one thing that came out of her mouth. But she got me thinking about the macrocardia. What did she mean by 'if they have it they can get rid of people'? Did it have the power to do such a thing?  
  
"Voldemort won't lay a hand on her either if he wants me on his side. Now leave, I got things to do." Draco's voice discovered a nicer tone.  
  
Voldemort? Negaria is his daughter?!!  
  
"Stop lying, you know you're waiting for someone to arrive."  
  
There was a silence between them and then Draco finally spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Negaria gave out a little high pitched laugh, "Worry that your little girlfriend might find out about us? Don't worry, she's already here."  
  
How did she know? I knew that I didn't make a sound or anything. To make sure, I kept down and didn't reveal myself. But that didn't seem to work, because a moment later I heard a body coming my way. The next thing I know, I felt two cold hands lifting me to stand up. I couldn't believe how strong she was. She threw me across the room to where Draco was standing. My left knee was bleeding from the impact against the wall, but I got myself up as soon as possible. Hoping that I wouldn't show my emotion. I ran toward the girl and punched her across the face. Mixed with anger and shock, Negaria dashed toward me. But Draco didn't wait to find out what she would do, because he got in front of me.  
  
"Back off Negaria!"  
  
"That bitch! You wait till I get my hands on you. EEERR!"  
  
Draco spent couple of minutes holding her hands, refusing her to get to me. I got the time to really study her. I couldn't believe my eyes on how gorgeous she looked. Her hair was blonde and beautifully curled down to the mid of her back. Not only was the moon reflecting on her shiny hair, but it showed the striking of her blue-green eyes. They were large, round, and just simply dazzling. Negaria's nose had the perfect composition to her face. Her rosy full lips also helped out. Even as mad as I was, I couldn't help on noticing that I would die for her great body. The girl was skinny, but she had all the right curves at exactly the right places. The dress that she was wearing really showed off her skinny long legs. Negaria was wearing a tight long black dress. The sleeves cover up all of her arms, but the neck of the dress ripped down to her navel. You could see part of her cleavage along with her flat stomach. As Draco was fighting off Negaria, I saw the split on her dress. It was quite a long rip. It ran from a little below her hips down to the floor showing her smooth legs and her black high heels. I couldn't imagine why Draco would leave such a beautiful creature. I was feeling jealousy comparing the girl who seemed around our age with someone like me. I must have looked very ugly compared to what I was wearing and how messy and sweaty I was.  
  
"Lay off Negaria! This is ridiculous. You're not even supposed to be here!" The two finally tired themselves out.  
  
"Draco, who is she?" That was the first time I spoke all night.  
  
He let go of her and walked toward me. His eyes were gentle again as they set on me. "Don't worry about it Cho, I'm sorry about this whole deal." Draco placed his hand on my face and kissed me. When our faces got apart I smiled upon him and forgot that Negaria was even there. "Did you like the teddy bear that I sent you?"  
  
"Thank you, it was beautiful." I gave him a thank you kiss.  
  
"Aaawwww, isn't this just sick? I think I need to cleanse my guts.  
  
Scared of what Negaria might try to do again, Draco placed his back in front of me and held my hands firmly.  
  
"You brought her a muggle's gift? That is low Draco! Very low, this could ruin you if father and the rest find out." There was a chilling but yet concern smile on her face.  
  
"I don't care, and I think we'll be leaving now." Draco led my hands toward the staircase.  
  
"Even if you don't care about yourself, think of her. You know the result upon her and her parents if you deny us. And isn't her mother an Auror?"  
  
Draco stopped on his track for a second. I had the feeling that he was thinking about what she had said. But then he slowly gained back his footpath.  
  
The last thing I heard from her was she yelling out to Draco to think about what she had said.  
  
  
  
After we got off the North Tower, neither one of us spoke as he led me toward the dark shimmering lake. When we reached our destination he let go of my hand.  
  
Draco found a big rock on the ground and picked it up. He ran closer to the lake and threw it as hard and far as he could while yelling.  
  
Feeling the tenseness in him I asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
He didn't answer me right away because he was gathering up rocks and throwing them off into the quiet lake.  
  
"She's right, you know?" I didn't know how to reply to that, so I stayed in the silence. "My father and the Dark Lord want me to go join them." The whole time while he was talking he kept on throwing the rocks out into the sea. I settled myself on the big rock listening to what he had to say. "They will come and get me in a week." His voice dropped.  
  
"You can't go." I said calmly while studying the dancing leaves on the ground.  
  
"You know I don't want to go." Another rock drowned.  
  
"You can't go." My voice got a little trembling.  
  
"They'll know if I chose not to go it would be because of you, and then you'll be in danger." I could tell that his voice was becoming unstable too.  
  
"I don't care, you can't go." I dug my fingers into the rock trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"They'll go after you and your family." Draco dropped all the rocks in his hand on the dirt floor.  
  
"My mother is one of the greatest Aurors." I replied.  
  
He got on his knees in front of me, but I was too afraid to look up. His hands were on my knees telling me to look up, but I refused. "I'll be leaving in a week."  
  
"You can't go." I knew that my tears had escaped.  
  
"While I'm gone, I want you to take care of yourself, and know this Cho; I will always be watching and looking after you no matter what. I can tell that Harry Potter cares very much for you, so I know that you'll be looking after by him also. Stay with him, alright? He'll protect you."  
  
"I don't want Harry, I want you." I forced myself to look into his eyes. His beautiful blue-gray eyes were quivering. Both of us were trying to be strong and tried not to leak. I knew I was bad at that since water was already dripping from my eyes. "I don't care what happens to me. I can take care of myself. You can't go Draco. You just can't. Please stay.I love you." I gripped my hand tightly with his.  
  
Draco took his hands up to rinse my tears away. I closed my eyes to hold back the emotion and kissed him. It was a kiss that we had never experienced before. It was as if it would be our very last. We did it slowly and passionately trying to hold on to the moment forever.  
  
"I'll be here." Draco promised me. That was our last talk before our lips met again.  
  
We stayed out there for a while enjoying the view and each other's company. But then we recognized that we had a Quidditch game against each other tomorrow. The whole time while we were walking back to the castle I felt like someone was staring at us. I repeatedly looked back on the North Tower.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco noticed my anxiety.  
  
"Oh, nothing." I gave my last look into the Tower. And then I saw two big green eyes. They were staring at us with rage. I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the stomach. I told myself that I was hallucinating, so I disregarded the green lights.  
  
  
  
+---------------+  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think will happen next^_~ Please review.  
  
Lillian- Thank you, and I would love to see the real Draco dancing on a table^_~ Mmmm.Tom. *slap self* 


	10. When Everything Ended

A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed^_^ It meant a lot to me knowing that you are reading my story:D I am so sorry that it took me a long time to put up this chapter. There were problems with my computer:(  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. people.  
+---------------+  
Chapter Ten: "When Everything Ended"  
+---------------+  
With the sound of the ocean crashing,  
7:30 Friday evening,  
Everything comes tumbling down  
  
I choke back each tear that bleeds,  
I'd rather rest forever in your arms  
I'd rather stay here, than go,  
But I know that I should leave  
  
As I sit here helpless  
  
(Don't go) You said you wouldn't, You said you wouldn't  
(Don't go) You said you wouldn't, You said you couldn't  
(Don't go) You said you wouldn't, You said you wouldn't  
(Don't go) You said you wouldn't, You said you couldn't  
  
I think of our time together,  
Is it faded, or am I dreaming?  
Everything you said lives on  
I cherish our memory  
I wanna kiss your tears away tonight  
It's hard to give up the one you never thought you'd leave  
  
With the sound of the ocean crashing,  
7:30 Friday evening,  
Everything comes tumbling down  
--Juliana Theory's "August In Bethany"  
+---------------+  
"Are you ready for the game?"  
  
It was about time to start the game between Slytherin and us. My nerves were racking, I didn't think it would be easy playing again Draco. But I didn't really have the time to think about that. This is straightly in the business department...personal lives aside.  
  
"I'm done, are you guys?" I placed my Comet over my left shoulder all pumped up.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeap!"  
  
"Let's go kick some Slytherin's bums!"  
  
One by one, each of us exited the girls' locker room. But I was stopped by an arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going missy?" Ariel's face met mine before I was off.  
  
"The field...duh!" I gave me a playful smile, but her face was set as stone.  
  
"Where did you go last night?" The two arms placed on her hips. With that question, you can honestly say that there wasn't a smile on my face.  
  
"Mmm...I think we should really go. Roger's going to be really mad if we're late."   
  
"I can deal with Roger, now spill." Even though Ariel was my best friend, that still didn't make it easy for me to tell her the story. But I did. It was really surprising, because while I was tellling her the story there was no sign of emotion upon her face. I told her everything, everything except about the macrocardia. I didn't tell anyone about that. When I finshed telling her about Draco and I; our past, our present, and our future, she just said, "Mmm...okie. Ok, let's go." Ariel walked out of the locker's room with nothing else to say to me. I didn't know if I should be happy with that reaction (since she wouldn't question anything else) or be a little sad (because I would except her to care more). As I followed my best friend out the door, I met another face.  
  
"Hello, Cho." Harry Potter fidgetly greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry." I was a little stun to see Harry waiting for me. Ariel must of been too, because she rewinded back her steps.   
  
"I just wanted to come here to wish you guys the best of luck. It would be an honor for me...and of course, my team also, to be playing against you, I mean you and your team. Hopefully we'll get to go face to face when you win." His words came out uneasy, but I thought what he was saying was kind of cute. Even though I was pleased with Harry's words, Ariel seemed to disagreewith me. She had an evil look on her face, like she wanted nothing to do with with this Gryffindor.   
  
"Thanks, Harry." And I found myself red in the face also. Ariel saw me blushing and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, that is great Harry, but we really got to be going." She dragged me away by my arm. The force caused me to dropped my broom. Before I had the time to reached for it, Harry's hands got there before mine.  
  
"Here you go Cho." His hands shakily placed the slender broom in my hands. As our hands met, our body must of exchanted eletricity. It was very strange as both of just shook the eletricity out of our bodies.  
  
"Tha...thank you, Harry." I took another shudder. "It was nice chatting with you Harry, but I really got to be going." I smiled at him.  
  
"Wait...Cho...mmmm...I was just wondering...that mmm...maybe you would like to go for a walk with me after the game...if that's ok with you..." His bright green eyes were too frighten to meet my hazel ones. Ariel's nudged took me away from the trance.   
  
"Sure Harry, that would be great. I really would love to know you better as friends." Ariel broke out in a small laugh. I looked at her strangly on what she laughed.   
  
Harry also looked at her for a second and lowered his head again, "Oh, alright then. As friends...great. Well, I got to be going now. Good luck." With that he found his way off.  
  
When the sight of Harry was gone I gave my friend a hard hit on the arm, "What was that?"  
  
"Ouch! What was what?"   
  
"That! You laughed at Harry! That was very rude!" I couldn't believe that my friend could be such a brat. "I thought you liked Harry. You always urged me to hang out with him."  
  
"Oh c'mon. You said you wanted to be just friends with him. And I did like Harry, but it's different now."  
  
"So, I said I wanted to be friends with him. We are friends, so what's the big deal? And how come you changed your mind?" Ariel was starting to puzzle me.  
  
"Duh! As if you didn't know. Everybody knows Mr. Potter over there got a thing for you." What was she talking about?  
  
"Pardon me? Harry got a thing for me? That's a laugh. He likes Harmione Granger." Now it was my turn to laugh.   
  
"You stupid girl! Haven't you seen the signs? You can go ask anybody around here that she likes you. And with that Granger girl, there isn't anything going on. They're like best friends. That's like saying you and I are together." Our eyes met and we broke out into an, "EEEEeeewwwww!"  
  
"Oh whatever, you and Draco both are crazy in the head. Last night he said something about Draco too." We decided to start walking to the stadium while continuing our conversation.  
  
"See! Draco knows it too. He's a guy. And I think youtwoarebettartogethur." Her voice dropped.  
  
"Huh? What's that?" My ears went a little closer to her mouth, because I didn't really catch what she said.  
  
"Nothing, forgot I said anything." Ariel took a little strange turn in her walk trying to avoid me.  
  
"Mm, alright. I swear, you're getting stranger by the minute."  
  
"Haha. Let's just drop it, ok? Oh hey Roger." She greeted her boyfriend with quicky on the lips.  
  
Roger blushed a little as couple of the guys on the team started making the, "Aaawwww, ooooohhhhh, Rooogggeerrrrr, Wwwhooooaaaa." noice.   
  
"You guys are late!" He found his captain's voice.  
  
"We're really sorry." Ariel and I said at the same time.   
  
"Oh, it's alright. You guys are lucky. It seemed like there have been some problems with the Slytherin team or something, so we have to wait here for a while." Roger's face explored the little Ravenclaw's waiting room.   
  
"Hopefully, no one died." Mackenzie gave out an evil smile. No one on our team really seem to worry about the problems.   
"What is keeping them!? We've been waiting here for almost half an hour. I'm going to go ask what is up." Roger walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm hungry." Mark, one of our Beaters said. That was the last word anyone heard for a while. All of us was so tired from the wait. Whatever the problems were, us sitting around was draining out our energy.   
  
"BOOM!"   
  
Everybody woke up from the loud boom. We all got on our feet alerting. "What was that?" I asked.  
  
"Oh my god! Roger!" Ariel ran out of the room. We followed her out in a ran.  
  
"Ariel! Wait! You don't know what is going on!" I tried to hold back my friend, but she was too strong.  
  
When we got out into the stadium all our eyes were shocked by the sight that met us. There was no cheer or any kind of sound for that matter. All the students on the towers passed out. All of lay on top of one another, unconciously. It was even more surprise when we found all the teachers in the same condition as the students. "What happened here?" Mark quivered out his sentence. No one had the answer.   
  
"Roger! Roger!" My best friend broke out in tears as she wandered her way around the green field. The six of us stayed close to one another.   
  
"Cho!" I heard a voice from behind the teachers' tower. All of us turned our heads toward the voice.   
  
"Harry?" All at once, we ran toward the first concious thing we saw.   
  
"What happened here?" I breathed out the question. The team was trying to catch their breathe from the run.  
  
"We don't know." Another voiced answer. Walked from behind Harry, came out Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "We were bored from the wait, so we decided to go back into the castle to get couple of things. And when we came back out, we saw this." Hermione continued with her story. Her face was pale, and it seemed like she got lost in her own explaination.   
  
"This wouldn't happen if Dumbledore was here!" Ron weasley yelled out in anger. The Headmaster was off on a business trip.  
  
"I think we should get back into the castl--" Before I could finish my thought, we felt vibrations in the tower.   
  
"The teachers, they're waking up!" Mark's face light up in joy.   
  
"So are the students! They're waking up!" Ryan and Mark exchanged a high five.   
  
Even before we had the time to react, the teachers' instint got the best of them. They summoned all the students into the castle. All of the professors seem to be in a great shock. For what happened, and possibly feeling a little embarress that they weren't there to protect the situation.   
The Quidditch game of course got cancle. Rumors were flying left to right about what happened, but no confirmation of any kind what so ever came from the teachers. My friend had once again found herself in the arms of Roger. He passed out along with the students also. They've been cuddling in the Common Room ever since.  
  
"I bet one of those skum bag Slytherin did it. I bet it was that idiot Draco Malfoy!" Roger was still mad about what happened.  
  
"Oh, c'mon. I doubt it's Draco...I mean he's..." I stopped myself before he could learn more. Ariel looked up from Roger's shoulder in a shape look waiting to see what I had to say.   
  
"Well, Roger. I'm glad you're back to normal. But if you would please excuse me." I ran out of there before he could get the chance to question me. It took me a while, wandering in the hallway, thinking where I should go, and then I remember Draco. I had to go see how he was doing after the incident from the morning. My eyes set on Crabbe and Goyle wandering in the hallway so I decided to go ask them for some information.  
  
"Hey, do you know what Draco is?"   
  
"What? Huh?" They were digging through some left over in the Great Hall.  
  
"Draco you idiot! He left." Crabbe forced some more cup cakes into his mouth.  
  
"What do you mean? Where did he go?" I wasn't sure if I got what he was saying correct.  
  
"He went with Negaria this morning. Remember? That whole incident in Quidditch field. Mmmm...Crabbe! Look at this. PIE! I LOVE PIES!" My world shattered. Draco left with Negaria? He told me he wasn't going to go. What happened? My head was exploding and my chest felt like it was going to rip open. My shaking legs couldn't handle anymore and it gave away. Lukily, I found myself on the bench. But I didn't want to stay there with the two Slytherins anymore, so I forced my body to move. Everything was too heart broken to put them in retrospect. No tears came from my eyes because of the shock. Before I knew it, everything just flashed through my eyes.   
  
"What's wrong Cho?" Ariel asked me as I enter the Ravenclaw's Common Room. All I could do was look at her and continued on walking. I really needed to lie down. Nobody was in the dormitory, and I thanked God for that. I spent my whole day in bed. My brain would not work, I just lay there motionless. The only thing that I did was studied my charm bracelet. The one that Draco gave me. It was so beautiful. The silver of it was shimmering brightly then the blue. There were 6 small charms on it. There was a raven, a serpent, a star, a moon, a snith, and a heart. Draco and I both knew the meaning of each one. The raven and the serpent represented our houses. The star and the moon were there because we loved to run around under the dark lonely night together when we were little. It was our dream to live in the moon. We spent our nights dreaming about how great it would be to run away to the moon...away from everything and everyone. That was funny because we knew it could never happen. The heart, of course, was for our love to each other. I felt the anger to rip the heart charm off. Our love was obviously not strong enough.   
  
"CLICK! CLICK!" The noise interrupted me before I could do so. I really didn't care what the was, so I stayed in bed with no movement. Though it didn't stop an owl from flying in my room. A velvet black owl crashed the window opened into my room. It flew around the dormitory for couple of laps before settling on the side of my bed. The strong owl lift its legs to me. I noticed that there was a parchment tied to them. I love untied it from the owl's legs. After I did that it flew off without any notice. The sheet of material smelled like a fresh rain. I knew who it was from, and my hands trembled as I unfold it.  
Dear Cho,  
  
I don't have the talk to talk right now, but I must ask you for a favor. I think I left something very important on the Quidditch field. Can you please go find it for me. If I don't get it back, I know my life will end. That thing is a clue to everything, if someone find it before me everythiing will come crashing down.   
  
Sincerely,  
You know who  
After I finished reading Draco's letter I was so mad that I wanted to destroy everything in the room. That was all he had to say? That was all he had to say after he just took off? He expected me to do him a favor and find some stupid thing that I didn't even know what it was. "Wampacio!" I set the parchment on fire. I established myself on my bed after releasing my anger. Minutes passed, and I couldn't get myself to sleep. No matter how furious I was at Draco, I knew I could never turn my back on him. My stupidity took me out into the cold dark Quidditch field. I couldn't believe that I came on there...without knowing what I was looking for. But then something caught my eyes by the side of the river. There were lights coming from it. Scare, yet curious, I walked on. As the view came closer, I saw a gazebo that was entirely decorated with beautiful lights. They were hanged from the top of it. The top of the gazebo looked like million of dazzling stars dancing. The open-sided structure was also covered with fresh scent roses. It was the most beautiful sight that I've ever lay my eyes upon. In the middle of it all was a handsome covered person. He was dressed in a dark hooded cloak. It was a scary sight, but everything around the guy was so beautiful that my fear vanished. I took couple of steps into the gazebo, and I could feel the wind blowing my cloak and hair out. I placed myself in front of the creature waiting for him to reveal his face. He must of read my mind, because he patiently lower down his hood with the gloved hands. Before I got the chance to slap him across his face, Draco caught my hand and pulled my body close to his. "Stop, stop, stop, please listen to me for a minute." He was trying to hold me tight so I would stop. It worked, because I gave in sooner that both of us had expected. Draco's arms wrapped around me as I buried my face into his chest.   
  
"Why?" I murmured.   
  
"For your safety." Draco rested his head on mine.  
  
"I'm fine." I said.  
  
"That's because I joined them. Negaria came to see me earlier today and she told me what she would do if I didn't join the rest of them. I said that I would never join them. To pushed me further, she set everybody on the field to sleep. I was surprised that the teachers also went into the trance. If she could do that, I knew she could do much worse." He explained everything to me.  
  
"I hate Negaria."  
  
"Me too." We laughed our problems away for that one moment. Wanting to see his face, I lift my head up. His ocean clear blue eyes were sparkling in the night. His hair was sleeked back and I could make out his face much better. The cold must of gotten to him, because Draco's cheek and lips were red. His strong jaw holded them all together. Draco was so handsome, and I could never understand how I got him. Smart as he was, Draco gave me a beautiful smile to show me that he knew I was studying him. I accidently caught the bright sight of the lights and closed my eyes. Right before I open them back, I felt something warm on my lips. Draco had captured them. We broke into a passionate kiss. Our bodies were so close, it was if we were one. I was his and he was mine. I wish that the kiss could last forever, but we both knew that the night might be our last together. "I have to ask you something." Draco aparted from our kiss. I smiled at him.   
  
"Alright." With my answer, he lowered his knees on the ground. Draco took both of my hands and kiss them. As our eyes met, Draco Malfoy asked if I would marry him. "What?!" You couldn't say that I was in shock. True, we love each other, but we were still young.   
  
"I'm not saying that we'll get marry tomorrow or anything. Just promise me that you'll wait for me. Promise me that you'll still be here when this whole this is over. When everything is over and we can finally be together...forever." My love rested his hands on my face. The warmth of them couldn't keep me from crying.   
  
"We'll never be part." I wanted to be in his arms forever, and nothing will prevent that. To seal our deal he asked if I would dance with him. With the flick of his wand, we were dancing under the moon light. He summoned on a music. And it was just amazing. His hands were on my hips and mine were around his neck. I placed my head on his chest and I felt like a princess...dancing with my prince.  
Since the beginning of time  
Since it started to rain  
Since I heard you laugh  
Sine I felt your pain  
You were too young, I was much younger  
We were afraid of each other's hunger   
  
I have always loved you  
There's never been anyone else  
I knew you before I knew myself  
Oh my baby, I have always loved you  
  
Since we kissed the first time  
Since we slept on the beach  
You were too close for comfort  
You were too far out of reach  
You walked away, I should have held you  
Would you have stayed for me to tell you?  
  
I have always loved you  
There's never been anyone else  
I knew you before I knew myself  
oh my baby, I have always loved you  
And when you call it makes me cry  
We never made time for you and I  
If I could live it all again  
I'd never let it end, I'd still be with you  
Oh God, I miss you  
  
I have always loved you  
There's never been anyone else  
I knew you before I knew myself  
Oh my God, I have always loved you  
Years go by in a matter of days  
And though we go separate ways  
I never stop dreaming of you  
I have always loved you  
As we were dancing to our song something popped up in my head. "So, what was it that you were looking for out here." I asked him.  
  
"You." He held me closer. I could feel his heart beating faster. How could this night be so right...and yet so wrong? I couldn't let anything happen to him. I reached for the locket around my neck. I took the macrocardia from my neck and put it around his neck. "What is that?" he asked me.   
  
"Something that is for you, and only you. It will protect you as long as our love last."  
+---------------+  
A/N: I wanted to write this chapter better, but I just suck, lol. There were a whole lot of ideas in my head, but I just couldn't write them down:( I think there will be one or two more chapters to the story before it ends. But don't worry, there is going to be a sequel! YAY! It will be so much more exciting, you'll see. Hehe. I got all the plot and all that going. I can't wait to start writing the sequel.   
  
[EDIT]: YEA! THAT'S THE END! LOL. I WAS GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, BUT I GOT A BRAIN FREEZE. SO THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY. I'LL START ON THE SEQUEL SOMETIMES LATER ON:D THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR READING. LOVE YA! 


End file.
